The present invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and, more particularly, to the use of voice recognition technology to facilitate in-call signaling during a communication session.
Speech or voice recognition (VR) technology, which has been used in such computer applications as word processing, may also be used in telephony devices and systems. A communication terminal (e.g., mobile/wireless phone, wireline phone, etc.) may include a feature that provides for certain voice-activated commands (VACs) to perform call origination and termination functionality. For example, a user may speak the command xe2x80x9ccall John,xe2x80x9d which is then processed by the VR hardware and/or software in the communication terminal and translated into an instruction to dial a phone number associated with the label xe2x80x9cJohn.xe2x80x9d Similarly, a user may speak the command xe2x80x9chang up,xe2x80x9d which, after processing by the VR hardware and/or software, is translated into an instruction to disconnect from the current communication session (e.g., assert an on-hook signal).
In addition to the signals transmitted during call origination (e.g., destination phone number) and call termination (e.g., on-hook signal), a user may also wish to transmit signals to a destination while the call or communication session is in a stable xe2x80x9ctalkingxe2x80x9d state. A common example in which such in-call signaling is commonly used is communication with an automated response system, such as a voice mail system, call routing system, financial account information system, etc. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional, hierarchical menu that may be used in a bank""s automated account information system. As shown in FIG. 1, upon dialing the bank""s phone number to reach the automated account information system, a user may press the xe2x80x9c1,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d key to check their balance, withdrawals, or deposits, respectively. When a user presses a key, a dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signaling message is transmitted to the bank""s automated account information system where it is interpreted and compared against a list of recognized requests based on the user""s current position within the menu. If the automated account information system detects a match, then the requested function is performed.
Because of the hierarchical nature of the account functions menu of FIG. 1, a user may have to remember a sequence of keystrokes to perform some functions. Referring now to FIG. 1, to check all ATM withdrawals the user must press xe2x80x9c2,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c2.xe2x80x9d If the user then wishes to check all direct deposits, the user must press xe2x80x9c*,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c3,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3.xe2x80x9d These sequences may be difficult for a user to remember causing the user to rely upon automated voice prompts to recite the keystrokes for various options, which may be time consuming.
It may be desirable, therefore, to use VR technology to facilitate the transmission of predefined signals during a stable phone call or communication session. Unfortunately, the use of VR technology may be complicated in that a user may access several different automated response systems on which common functions are performed and the implementation of these functions may differ between the automated response systems. Consider, for example, a user""s voice mail. A user may have one voice mail system that they use at their workplace, a second voice mail system that they use at home (e.g., an answering machine), and a third voice mail system associated with their mobile phone account. All three of these voice mail systems may include the management functions of saving a message, deleting a message, and skipping to the next message, which may be executed by pressing the correct key(s) on a phone""s keypad. The specific keystrokes used to request each of these management functions may be different between the three voice mail systems. For example, pressing the xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d key on one of the voice mail systems may erase a message while it may save a message on another of the voice mail systems.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved use of VR technology in telephonic devices and systems that can facilitate in-call signaling and may alleviate the need for a user to remember lengthy keystroke sequences to perform a specific function on a destination, such as an automated response system. Moreover, there exists a need for improved use of VR technology in telephonic devices and systems that can allow a user to use a consistent set of spoken commands to perform similar functions across multiple automated response systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved communication devices, methods, and computer program products that can allow a user to perform in-call functions in response to voice activated commands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved communication devices, methods, and computer program products that can translate voice commands into telephonic signals that can be transmitted to a destination to perform desired operations.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention may be provided by communication devices, methods, and computer program products that may be used to transmit information to a destination by associating a voice command with the destination and associating a signaling message with the voice command and with the destination. After establishing communication with the destination, speech input that is received from a user is interpreted and compared with the voice command to determine if there is a match. If the speech input matches the voice command, then the signaling message associated with the voice command and with the destination is transmitted to the destination. The present invention may relieve the user of the burden of having to remember the keystrokes to perform a specific operation or function by embedding the signal(s) corresponding to the operation in the signaling message. Moreover, because the signaling message is associated with the voice command and the destination, the same voice command may be used to perform an operation on more than one destination. For example, a user may have multiple bank accounts such that when a first bank is called, speaking the command xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d results in a first signaling message (e.g., a specific key sequence) being transmitted to the first bank""s automated account information system. Likewise, when a second bank is called, speaking the command xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d results in a second signaling message, different from the first signaling message, being transmitted to the second bank""s automated account information system.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a plurality of voice commands can be associated with a destination with each voice command having a signaling message associated therewith.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a signaling message can be defined, which is transmitted to establish communication with the destination.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the signaling messages associated with the voice commands and/or used to access the destination comprise at least one dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signal.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a voice command is associated with a destination by recording a voice command label.
The present invention, therefore, may allow a user to conveniently issue DTMF commands while a call is in progress. More specifically, in accordance with an exemplary embodiment, one or more user defined spoken command words are associated with signaling messages, each comprising a DTMF signal or sequence thereof, such that the signaling messages are context-sensitive with regard to the number or destination dialed. Advantageously, the present invention may allow a user to use a consistent set of spoken command words to communicate with a variety of different automated response systems.